


No Soup For You

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna catches the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Soup For You

"Oh come on, give me a smile, Donna."

"Not a bleeding chance, spaceman." Donna sniffled, followed by a sneeze. "I haven't felt this awful since I was five and had the chicken pox. I'm usually so healthy."

"It's just a little case of Columand flu. Nothing to worry about. Should pass within a day or two. Now eat up." The Doctor handed her a big bowl of vegetable soup.

"Are these letters? You're so childish," Donna scoffed.

"Oi." The Doctor scrunched up his face. "I will have you know that this recipe came from a special friend of mine. She was a caregiver of one of my friends for many years. This soup is a sure fire remedy among her race."

"Her race?" Donna held up her spoon full of soup in mid-air. "What do you mean by race?"

"Well," the Doctor drawled. "She was a cat—"

Without any hesitation, Donna threw the soup into the Doctor's lap, ignoring his cries of pain. "Are you trying to poison me, spaceman?" She threw up her hands in the air as she walked away. "I'm calling Grandad. He'll make me something decent."


End file.
